Harry Potter and The Final Year
by EricFlamel88
Summary: First story. Harry sets out to find the horcruxs but he gets help along the way. While doing that he tries to figure out whats going on with his relationship to a certain red head. Mostly canon relationships with a twist. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Beginning of Summer**

Walking down the streets of New York in the middle of the night can be a dangerous thing unless you know how to handle yourself. Eric Flamel could handle himself. In fact right now he was a man on a mission. He was at work for the American Ministry, where he is the second in command auror which is amazing since he is only 23. At work he received an urgent owl. Its not really uncommon to get an urgent owl but one from London was.

_Eric Flamel,_

_Albus has died. We need you. Hopefully after years of training you are ready to help Harry like his parents asked you and your parents to do. Make sure you bring evidence that you are to help him because he most certainly won't believe you at first. Since we last spoke some things have changed and only Albus, myself and Harry know these changes. I won't tell you in a letter but contact me when you get back to London._ _He will most likely tell two of his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. _

_Hermione is one of the smartest witches of her age so you shouldn't have to much trouble working with her. Ron on the other hand has a temper and assumes things to quickly. Upon first arrival you will have to deal with his trust issues for anyone he doesn't know very well. Merlin knows he doesn't trust a single Slytherin even though a handful are very trustworthy._

_You will also have to start Harry from the beginning, like I said some things have changed. Albus wasn't able to train harry like it was originally planned so you will need to train him. You received info on were to find Harry a few years ago and he will be at the same place _

_I will keep in contact_

_ Shadow_

Now that he turned in his resignation, he was on his way home to pack and head off to London. Hogwarts should have gotten out the day before but he still need to hurry so that he can start the plan that was set up 16 years ago.

Harry sat in one of the cabins on the Hogwarts express with his long time friends, Ron and Hermione, the both of them were arguing as usual. 'I think that's their way of flirting. They should just snog and get it over with' Harry thought. Also in the cabin was Neville Longbottom who was talking to Luna Lovegood. Next to them was Ginny Weasley, Harry's ex-girlfriend. Unknown to Harry, Ginny was trying to think of a way to get him back. She knew why he broke up with her she really did but still she can take care of herself. 'Stupid git. When he comes to Bills wedding I will try to convince him that I can still be his girlfriend and he can do whatever he has to do' she thought.

Once the train pulled into platform 9 ¾ they all hauled their trunks off the train. All the Weasleys were there except of course Percy, the Grangers were huddled by talking to Molly and Arthur. Next to the Weasleys were order members Moody, Remus, Tonks, and Kingsley.

"Harry dear how are you?" Molly said while hugging all the air out of him

"Molly give the boy some air" Arthur said which brought a round of chuckles from some of the people

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley" Harry then turned to Moody "well I suppose you guys are my escort back to the Dursleys?"

"Not quite, we are here to escort you, just not to the Dursleys but to the burrow. We decided that it doesn't really matter now since Albus was the anchor for the wards around the Dursleys and since he is dead...well we would have to recast all the words and why do that when you can to the burrow and have just as good protection" Remus said. Harry and Ginny both felt like dancing. Harry because no more Dursleys and Ginny because that would give her more time to get Harry back.

"That's great" Harry exclaimed "I can't believe no more Dursleys!" and in his euphoria over not going back to Dursleys he actually picked Ginny, who was the closest, up into the air and spun her around. When he set her down they held on to each other and both looked into each others eyes.

They were broken out of their trance by Moody barking out "Lets go the more we stand here the bigger chance we have of getting ambushed"

Remus pulled out a long rope, tapped it with his wand were it glowed blue "OK everyone grab on"

As soon as everyone grabbed on they felt the pull of the portkey.

**Short First chapter but they will get longer. This is my first story so please be nice while commenting. Also I own nothing except my own made up characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Finding love again, learning to dual, and brotherly conversations

"Oh...god...right there Ginny..." her hands were clasped around his erection going in a slow sensual motion up and down. He couldn't hold on much longer "Ginny...I'm...getting...close" she speeds up with her hands and adds her mouth to the tip, licking all over his head. 'oh god that feels good' he thought 'she is amazing with her mouth, oh god here it comes, I'm so close' WHAM...

Harry jerked awake only to see Ron standing over him with a pillow in his hand, looking concerned.

"Hey are you OK? You were moaning in your sleep. I thought maybe you were having a nightmare."

"Yeah...I'm OK" Harry said somewhat nervously, trying to cover up his problem the dream caused. If Ron could have seen what he was dreaming he definitely would not be concerned. More like really angry.

"OK that's good. Anyway mum says its time for breakfast."

"OK I'll see you down there Ron, I just have to have a shower and get dressed."

"OK see you down there" Ron said as he walked out of the room. Harry, still with his problem from the dream got out of bed and headed down the stairs towards the bathroom, making sure he had his problem covered. He would have to take care of it in the bathroom since it was turning painful. Once in the bathroom he got undressed and took his now painfully hard member in his hand to give it a few strokes before getting in the shower. Unfortunately right about that time the dorm opens to admit Ginny wrapped only in a towel. 'oh god I'm naked with my hand on my hard erection, looking at Ginny practically naked' Harry moaned to himself

"Oh my god Harry...I'm so sorry...I didn't know you were in here" Ginny stuttered. 'He looks good' She thought to herself while subconsciously licking her lips.

"Oh...um that's OK Ginny" Harry says while grabbing his towel and turning as red as a tomato.

Breaking out of her trance. "I'll just go now and wait till your done" Ginny spoke really fast while turning red also, then she bolted out of the bathroom.

Later after breakfast is done...

"Mrs. Weasley can I floo call Remus I have something I need to talk to him about?" Harry asked while helping clean up the kitchen.

"Sure. You can use it right now if you want."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley"

"Hey, Harry why do you need to call professor Lupin?" Ron asks with Ginny and Hermione looking on interested.

"Well you and Hermione know what I have to do, so I figured he could teach some advanced spells and how to duel"

"Wow...can we join?" Ginny, Hermione, and Ron all said at the same time.

"I don't know we will have to see. Let me call him then we will find out"

With some floo powder in his hand Harry calls "12 grimmauld place"

"Remus...Remus...MOONY!"

Remus came running into the kitchen with his wand in his hand. "Harry!..you startled me...what can I do for you?"

"Can I talk to you...privately?"

"Sure...come on over"

With that Harry steps through the fire into the kitchen of 12 grimmauld place.

"So whats up Harry" Remus asks looking curious.

"Do you know of any way I can practice dueling and spells on summer break with out the ministry getting upset?"

"I'm assuming you are asking me because of this mission Dumbledore put you on?"

"Yes..so do you know?"

"Yes I know how you can practice. Most kids don't know but you can do magic in a magic household since the ministry can't tell who did the magic just that magic was done." Remus stated.

"Well that will help...Listen can you help me, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione practice spells and dueling this summer? It will help a lot with all I have to do."

"Yes I suppose I can" Remus pondered "But I want you guys to get up every morning and run and exercise. It will help a lot when in a duel because then you can last longer. I will see you at the burrow tomorrow morning at 9:30"

"Thanks Remus! We won't let you down. I'll tell the others since they are still at the burrow waiting for me to see what you say. So thanks again"

For the rest of that summer leading up to Bills wedding Harry and the other three did all they could to get better at dueling and endurance. Ginny was now in on what Harry had to do, not because he told her but because she forced it out of him. Ginny had been doing every thing she could to get Harrys attention and Harry was breaking down after all the little touches and things she did to drive him up a tree. Harry had never had so many cold showers in his life. Ron and Hermione got together to after Hermione got hurt in one of the dueling matches they had. Ron decided right then and there to ask her after he got his heart rate down. Now the bickering has cooled down which everyone is thankful for, unfortunately now every one had to watch them snog each other to death.

"Ginny can I talk to you?" Harry said stepping into her room the night of his birthday party. He had a small birthday party with just the Weasleys and Remus and Tonks there. Other people had sent presents but they couldn't come because of order business. Harry had gotten some candy from Ron. A book on dueling techniques from Hermione and a book with rare defensive spells from Remus and Tonks. A watch from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. From Bill he got a wallet that is directly attached to his Gringotts account so he can get money when he wants. Charlie got him some dragon hide boots. Fred and George gave him a box of their latest products. His favorite gift but also the one that sent him over the edge was the one from Ginny an album with pictures of them together that had a picture near the back that would have scandalized Mrs. Weasley if she saw it , it is also the reason he is talking to her now.

"Yeah whats up Harry?" Ginny asked.

"You have been teasing me and teasing me these last couple weeks obviously trying to get me back or to show me what I am missing"

"Um OK...is it working?" Ginny answered with a look of innocence that had a touch of lust mixed in.

"Yes it is but you know why I can't be with you. If Voldemort found out it would put you in more danger."

"Harry, first I am a Weasley which means I am a blood traitor and that puts me in the danger area. Secondly, we dated at the end of last year. Every one in the school knows that and I can bet someone, most likely Malfoy, has a connection to Tom. Either way I am in danger, we all are in danger and its not just because we know you so you need to get over that right now or you will never be happy again." Ginny said with some heat to her words."Harry do I make I make you happy?"

"Yes you do Ginny"

"Well then why not be with someone who makes you happy? You said that the power he knows not is love. You need love to defeat him, so why don't you stop denying yourself of love." With that Ginny kissed Harry with as much passion as she could. It took a few seconds before Harry started to respond but once he did it was like a furnace ignited in both of them. Soon Harry started to kiss down her neck with Ginny making small noises in the back of her throat egging him on. There hands where roaming all over each other. Harry made a mental note how her breasts seemed little bit more then a handful and how soft and cushy they felt even through her shirt. Not to mention the sounds coming out of her mouth when he would message them with his hands. They were so into their snog fest they didn't here the door to her room opening.

"Ginny mum is wondering where you ran off to..." George trailed off as Harry and Ginny jumped apart. He was followed by Fred. Harry noticed he didn't have his shirt on. 'When did I lose my shirt' he wondered. He also noticed with embarrassment how the blush he had going covered not only his face but his entire chest.

"Well look here dear brother" Fred began

"Yes I do see. Our little gin-gin..."

"and our chief investor..."

"seem to be up to some..."

"extra birthday fun"

"Yes. And look at the nice red look Harry has going..."

"Why yes, brother. I didn't know you could get that red."

"Enough you two. What I do with my boyfriend is none of your business. Don't even try to say it is your business or you will be getting my bat bogeys" Ginny said, red from anger. Harry finally found his shirt and was rushing to put it on.

"Gin-gin we couldn't be..."

"more happy about this union you guys have..."

"we just hope that we don't have..."

"any little Harrys running around here..."

"in the near future." The twins finished together, both wearing identical grins. They then turned to Harry, who while fully clothed, was still red from being caught.

"Now Harry we will..."

"talk to our other brothers..."

"about this and we will make sure they understand..."

"what our dear gin-gin said..."

"however we do have a warning for you..."

"understand it is just our brotherly duties..."

"but if you hurt her...

"we hurt you." They finished together and then left the room. After talking a little longer, Harry and Ginny were both glad they were interrupted because if they went any further, they were not sure they could stop themselves from going all the way.

The next morning...

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny entered the kitchen for breakfast to find Arthur and Bill talking in quiet voices with the Daily Prophet sitting in front of them. They both had worried looks on their faces.

"Whats wrong? You don't look to happy this morning" Harry asked, while casting a worried glance at the others.

"Here read the paper" Bill said while tossing the paper to Harry. When he caught it he looked down and gasped at what he saw. He started reading while Ginny looked over his shoulder.

**Minister of Magic Found Dead in Home**

**By Nobby Leach Jr.**

**Early this morning the minister was found dead in his home along with his wife and two children.**

**Reports show that the minister was tortured with the cruciatus curse before he was killed with the killing curse. Reports also show that his wife was raped several times before she died by the same fate. All the aurors guarding the home were also killed. The death total comes to ten. Oddly enough, the four members of the family were positioned so that their bodies made up the shape of a lightning bolt. **

**The lightning bolt is the scar that the boy-who-lived has on his forehead. What could this mean? What does you-know-who have in store for the wizarding world? What does the boy-who-lived have to do with it? What will happen with the ministry now? So many questions, with so few answers. **

**Check out Rufus Scrimgeours bio...pg. 2**

**Harry Potters bio...pg. 3-4**

Harry threw down the paper in disgust. They always had to bring him up in the paper and with Voldemort doing stuff like this it wasn't hard to bring him up either.

"What happens now." Harry asked while Hermione and Ron read the paper.

Arthur looked up from his tea. "Well, we will find a new minister. Hopefully one better then the last two. The other problem is keeping the new minister alive. Rufus had several aurors guarding his home and they were all killed."

The rest of the day was spent getting ready for the wedding. Most people were not thinking about the wedding, but were thinking about what the future held in store for their world.

**Again I own nothing. Any one know who Nobby Leach is? You might get another chapter tomorrow or Sunday as an Easter present. Reviews are nice. Just be nice with them since I admit I am an amateur writer. Also thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Weddings, First Meetings, and Attacks**

The day of Bills wedding was beautiful. The wedding had just gotten done a little while ago and now Harry was sitting at the reception waiting for the new husband and bride to make an appearance. Harry was thinking about all that he still had to do before he could go after Voldemort. He was brought out of his thoughts by the bride and groom coming into the reception area and Ginny sliding into the seat next to him.

"Hey Harry. So how did like the wedding?"

"It was good. You were the most beautiful woman up there."

"Oh your so sweet Harry. Keep saying those things and you will get a very good, very good kiss later." Ginny purred into his ear sending shivers down his spine.

"You know we can't do that here. After Fred and George talked to your other brothers I have been getting the evil look from Bill and Charlie. You don't want me to get killed by them do you?"

"I know and no they won't kill you because they are scared of me. But as soon as we get back to Hogwarts I will find the closest broom closet and drag you in there." The day before they got a letter from professor Mcgonagall stating that it was professor Dumbledore's wish that the 'golden trio' return to Hogwarts for their 7th year. Harry was, surprisingly, made head boy and Hermione was made head girl. Harry wanted to be out there looking for the horcruxes but Ginny and Hermione both convinced him that going back to Hogwarts would be best since they could use the library for research. They just had to talk to Mcgonagall and see if they could come to some agreement to allow them to leave when they needed to. Harry was currently looking over the guests. He saw Gabrielle dancing and thought to himself that she has grown very beautiful, but Ginny was still more beautiful to him.

"Wow" he heard from the direction of Ginny. Glancing over he saw her also looking in the direction of Gabrielle who was now having a wild girly dance with Susan Bones, who they found out had befriended Fleur and Gabrielle when they were at Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizard tournament. He looked back at Ginny and looked into her eyes. Was that lust he saw? Did she just lick her lips? Why is she staring hungerly at Gabrielle and Susan?

Meanwhile, Ginny was thinking more than friendly thoughts about Susan and Gabrielle, but she couldn't figure out why. Scratch that she could figure out why. She had been attracted to other girls for a few years now. At the same time though she was attracted to men, more importantly Harry. She would have to think about this because she had never felt this attracted to Gabrielle or Susan before. Maybe when she got back to Hogwarts she could talk to Susan and figure it out. It was known among very few girls at Hogwarts that Susan was a chaser for both teams.

Gabrielle had certainly filled out. Back when Harry saved Gabrielle out of the lake in his fourth year she looked to be about 8 but she was actually the same age as Ginny. Veelas mature a little later then normal but when they do start to mature its very fast, so they can catch up to others their age.

"Gin?... are you OK?" Harry asked breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Yes I am...Would you like to dance" She asked while going a little red in the cheeks.

"Sure" Harry sighed, getting up to do his duty as a boyfriend.

Some time later Mcgonagall came over to Harry and his friends.

"Harry on Tuesday of this week we will be having an order meeting and Grimmauld Place. We ask that you, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione be there"

"Sure Professor. Can we ask why you need us? If your just going to try to get me to tell you about my mission then you can forget it." Harry stated with a suspicious look.

"No we will not ask that. We feel that its time that we invite you all into the order. There are also some things we have to discuss. We need all the help we can get now since...since Albus died." Mcgonagall ended with a sniffle and walked away before they could ask anymore questions.

Tuesday finally came. Harry and his friends showed up at Grimmauld place at the set time for the meeting. They were met with the kitchen packed full of order members, with some giving them curious glances and others giving them glances that most likely asked the question of why are children here? Once Harry and his friends sat down Mcgonagall Started the meeting.

"Thanks for everyone coming on time. First off we need to select a new leader for the order. It was stated in a letter I received from Albus shortly after his death that Kingsley or Moody be the new leader but it is ultimately up to what we decide as a group."

"I say we vote between Moody and Kingsley. They both are a fine candidate to lead us." Stated a woman Harry had never seen before. Everyone agreed to that. When the voting was done it was decided that Moody would be the new leader. Moody took over the meeting from there.

"As you all can see we have some new people here. We would like to welcome to the order Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger. Now I don't want any arguments from anyone about this decision. Harry has been tasked a mission by Dumbledore and we knew that he wouldn't accept being in the order without the rest of them. Also with Harry in the order he can get a hold of order members easier if he needs help with his mission. We also have a job for them and the D.A." Now speaking directly to Harry, Moody finished. "Harry we would like you to get the D.A. together when you get back to school and start them on patrols around Hogwarts. Malfoy might not be coming back to Hogwarts but that doesn't mean there won't be trouble."

Once the meeting was done most people left. Harry, the Weasleys, Hermione, Kingsley, Moody, Moony, Tonks, and Mcgonagall all stayed behind per Mcgonagalls request.

"Harry Albus's will was read a few days ago. We didn't take you because of the danger. We did however have Remus go in your place. Albus left you a few things. First off he left you Gryffindors sword, when you took it out of the sorting hat it acted as a ritual to transfer ownership of the sword to you. Also, we don't know if you know that your a blood and magical descendant of Godric Gryffindor himself."

Harry was stunned. He had no clue he was a descendant of one of the most powerful wizards ever. He looked over at Ron and saw he had a awed look to his face. Ginny was looking at him with loving eyes and Hermione looked like she already knew this. She probably did know already Harry thought.

"There was some gold left to you also. Right now we are trying to figure out who a certain Eric Flamel is because apparently he was left some gold and heirlooms also. We haven't been able to find anything though."

"You don't have to look any farther." a voice from the shadows said. The voice had every wand in the room pointed on him less then 2 seconds after he finished his statement.

The figure stepped out of the shadows chuckling to himself. "nice reflexes you all have."

He was about medium height with brown hair and blue eyes. He looked to be not much older than Harry and his friends, but at the same time he had the aura of someone who you didn't want to mess with even you had him at 10 to 1 odds.

"Who are you?" barked Moody

"More importantly how did you get in here. Grimmauld Place is under a fidelius charm?" Mcgonagall added.

"Relax. I won't hurt you. To answer your questions I am Eric Flamel. I am from the great U.S. of A. I got in here because the wards let me. When Albus died he left me as the secret keeper. Do you need further proof?" When he still saw wands pointed at him and suspicious looks he sighed and called out "Fawkes" with a burst of flame the magnificent bird came into the room and settled on Eric's shoulder giving a trill of music.

"OK...then explain your purpose of being here." Mcgonagall reluctantly said after getting over her shock of seeing Fawkes again. Harry and the others were still shocked.

"OK I am here to help Harry." Seeing more confused looks he conjured up a comfy looking chair, sat down and started his story.

"Sixteen years ago I was seven years old and that was the time that Voldemort was at his highest point of power in this world. You older people will know what I am talking about. Voldemort was killing people left and right without looking back. He especially liked going after families that could be a problem to him. My family was one that he thought of as a problem. You see Harry, you and I are alike. Your a descendant of Godric Gryffindor and the boy of the prophecy. Yes I know about the prophecy. I'll get to that in a minute. Any way, I on the other hand am the only living magical and blood descendant of Merlin. So you can see how old Voldy might feel threatened by my family. His goal was to kill my family and the try to get me to be on his side. Most magical children don't start showing magic until 2 years old or so. I showed magic when I was 1 month old. Voldy knew that me being a descendant of Merlin could help him if I were to side with him. He of course didn't know love, so he didn't realize that after killing my family I would rather kill him then join him. After killing my family he asked if I would join him, I of course said no. You will know that if you say no to Voldy you will probably end up dead. Fortunately, Dumbledore came to my rescue and Voldy fled like the coward he is. About a week later your parents were killed and you became the boy who lived." Eric took a sip of water and then continued with his story. "In my parents will they stated that your parents thought they might not make it out of the war alive. They were good friends with my parents and knew about my ancestors, so they asked my parents to train me so when the time came I could help you. My parents died before they could start training me. Therefore in the will they asked Dumbledore to take over the request from your parents. Dumbledore didn't believe Voldy was dead so he concocted a plan for me to get training and be safe. I was now hidden in a safe house only Dumbledore knew about, I didn't have a family any more and I was already proving to be very powerful even at the tender age of 7. Dumbledore's plan was to have me safe in America where I could train under an old but incredibly powerful wizard who helped Dumbledore in his fight against Grindawald. His name was Nicholas Flamel of course. I was trained by him and his wife even after I started at Salem School of Magic. By the time I was in 7th year at Salem I rivaled Dumbledore in power. The other part of Dumbledore's plan was that when the time came I would come back here and help train you if you were old enough. Dumbledore was planning on doing that throughout this summer and this next school year.

He wasn't really planning on being dead. I guess he saw me as another leader of the light even though I was 7 when this all started and I will do everything in my power to help you Harry and the order. I may only be 23 but I do have a secret to share...I beat Dumbledore last summer in a dual when he came to check on me." Eric said with a wide grin. It was obvious he was still giddy over it.

"I will be having you watch it in a pensive later this year so you can learn from it. It was an amazing dual if I do say so myself. I'm getting tired now and I have had a long journey. Do you mind if we pick this up another time?" When he got nods from everyone he asked if he could talk to Harry and anyone who knew what his mission was, alone.

When they were alone Eric asked what the mission Harry had gotten from Dumbledore. Harry for some reason trusted the guy, but he still had him take an unbreakable vow. Once he did, he told Eric everything he had learned in his private lessons with Dumbledore the year before.

"Ahh...OK...Well this certainly complicates things. Here's what we will do. Harry I want you, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione to research all that you can on where the remaining horcruxes might be. You, Harry will be training under Kingsley which I found out from a reliable source to be very good. I will come to the school once a week to teach you things I have learned over my years. If you guys find anything that might be a good lead on a horcrux location, give it to me and I will scope it out. Don't worry, when I am sure we found a horcrux I will take you with to retrieve it. I will talk to Mcgonagall now since she is headmistress and have her get your schedules in order so you can train with Kingsley and me when we meet. Ron, do you think your mom would mind having another house guest? I can sleep outside in a tent if need be."

"I don't think she will mind. She likes taking in strays" Ron said with a teasing grin towards Harry and Hermione. Hermione just rolled her eyes and poked Ron in the ribs.

**2 days later...1:00 AM in the morning. Location: The burrow**

BOOM

BOOM

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron yelled fully awake after the house trembled. Harry was getting up from the floor, where he landed when he was jerked awake.

"I don't know Ron. Lets go down stairs and find out." Another, Boom made the house shake again knocking them to the ground.

"Harry, Ron" Eric yelled while bursting through the bedroom door. He was followed closely by Ginny, Hermione, and the twins. "We are surrounded. We will have to fight our way out because the floo is being blocked and we can't portkey out because of the wards they put up when the wards around the burrow fell. When we get outside I will take the lead and get us through the line of death eaters. I need you guys to you through any curse you can think of at the other deathwatches. Once we get through the line I need the six of you to run as fast as you can to the woods. I think that's where the wards stop that they put up. Here is a portkey. It goes to order HQ. I will bring up the rear when you guys start going towards the woods." Eric finished in a hurry. Turning to face Harry he said "Harry this is important, please don't play hero out there. I suspect Voldemort is out there and if he comes after you guys, leave him to me. Your not ready to face him full on yet." He finished while ducking down when a spell shattered the window. "Lets go and remember Harry, no hero work."

Following Eric outside they immediately saw at least 50 death eaters, all battling various members of the order. Eric immediately stepped into action. His hand was a blur as he shot spell after spell at the death eaters. The others followed, while shooting anything they could think of at the enemy. After a minute of not really going anywhere, Eric let out a scream of rage and started using wandless magic along with his wand. He bent down and touched the ground, said an incantation, which cause the ground to shake and then shot spikes out of the ground spearing two of the death eaters straight through their center. They were soon surrounded by four death eaters, one of which was Antonin Dolohov.

"Well. Look at this. We have a kid trying to protect Harry Potter." Dolohov sneered. The other three death eaters guffawed.

"I am not to be fucked with Dolohov." Eric said with such venom that even Harry and the others exchanged scared looks.

"Very Well. Avada Kadavra." Dolohov yelled as his other companions started shouting spells at Harry and the others.. Eric used his free hand to summon a nearby boulder to take the curse. At the same time he used his wand to shoot a spell at the ground in front of Dolohov. Dolohov just laughed thinking Eric missed. Dolohov stopped laughing when roots from nearby trees sprang out of the ground and wrapped around Dolohovs neck, snapping it with a sickening crunch. Eric looked around to see Harry and the others trading spells with the other three death eaters who surrounded them. With a flick of his wand the roots shot over to Harrys death eater and snapped his neck also. By that time the other two were down and Harry and his friends had a clear shot at the woods.

"Harry, take Gabrielle with you." Mrs. Weasley shouted while pushing the mentioned girl over to him and Eric. Gabrielle had been staying at the burrow for the week after the wedding with her parents before they would go back to France.

"Harry, you and the others need to make it to the woods. GO NOW!" Eric yelled.

Harry and the others took off for the woods with Eric bringing up the rear, blocking any spell that came close. When they got to the woods they all looked back to see Eric facing off against Voldemort.

"Go now!" Eric shouted at them when he saw they hesitated. Voldemort shouted the killing curse at Harry, who was pulled down by Gabrielle and Ginny at the last second. The others grabbed on to Harry as he activated the portkey. The last any of them saw was Eric and Voldemort trading spells with each other.

**Again I own nothing except made up stuff. Happy Easter! Review please. Also To squash any mad reviewers out there. Yes in this story Ginny is a little curious towards other girls, just like half the woman in the world. Don't worry, Harry and Ginny will stay together.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Aftermath

The battle for the burrow was over. Many died, some from the order of the phoenix, but most from the death eaters. Voldemort had fled shortly after Harry and his friends left, he left like a coward because Harry had gone, which was his main goal, and also because he couldn't beat some 23 year old kid. Eric Flamel amazed many members of the order of the phoenix with his ability in battle. Many, such as Minerva Mcgonagall, felt better now about having Eric train Harry. Right now the clean up was happening at the burrow.

**At the burrow...**

Eric stood off to the side watching as the aurors went around and transported bodies of the dead and bound death eaters to their proper locations. He watched as Tonks strapped a medical portkey to a fellow member of the order, who had been badly injured during the battle. He started to walk around the battle field, eventually coming to the dead corpse of Dolohov. Dolohov had bright red lines around his neck were the tree roots grabbed him. Eric bent down and grabbed Dolohov's wand and looked right into the hollow eyes of the death eater.

"I told you not to fuck with me Dolohov. You never did listen well did you. You had to push me into doing what I did. For 16 years I have been waiting for this moment, the moment when I can look into your dead eyes, the moment I can tell myself that I finally got revenge against my brother and sisters killer. You know something Dolohov, you're the first of a list of killers that I will either get or have a helping hand in getting. May you rot in hell." He finished as a shadow fell over him. Looking up he saw that it was Tonks and Remus. Both banged up a little but otherwise fine.

"What was that all about?" Remus asked.

"Dolohov was there the night my parents were killed. He was 'awarded' by Voldemort the pleasure of taking my older sister and younger brother to another room to do as he pleased. Right before he took them to the other room he looked right at me and said he would make a woman out of my sister. I thought I kind of got over it, you know that was 16 years ago, but when I saw him here it was like it all came rushing back to me. All the pain and all the anger. I have to be honest and say it felt damn good avenging at least part of my family." Eric said with a sad glance out at the others on the battle field.

"What were some of those spells you used? Some looked like elemental magic." Tonks asked.

"Yeah the root spell that I killed Dolohov with was earth magic. I am pretty good at elemental magic. earth and air are my best with fire being next and then water. Well shall we get to headquarters? I am sure Harry and the others are wondering what happened. For all they know I could have been killed by Voldy. I think that's the last they saw was of me going up against him." Eric stated with a grin.

Making a portkey, Remus, Tonks, and Eric left the field behind the burrow and headed off to the order of the phoenix headquarters. It would be another hour before any dead or injured people on the battle field were taken care of.

**Safe house...Somewhere in England**

Voldemort was mad. Not only had that Potter brat escaped but Voldemort had met his match in that young foolish child that was protecting Potter, not that he would tell his death eaters that. Who was that kid? He looked so familiar but Voldemort couldn't place his face. And the power the kid held. Where had that come from. After the Potter child left Voldemort wanted to take out his anger on the kid. He shot several killing curses at him but the kid just waved his hand and conjured a boulder or summoned something to block the spell. On top of that the kid then used his wand to bring roots from nearby trees up to try and strangle him. The kid must know some elemental magic. But how much did he know? The fight between himself and the worthless kid was what a battle would be like between himself and Dumbledore. Voldemort shuddered at the thought of having another Dumbledore type person around. The last of his death eaters who survived made their way into the meeting room.

"My followers we went to the blood traitor Weasleys house to destroy them but that didn't happen. We were stopped. I find myself concerned with that. We brought 50 of my death eaters to the house and we came back with only a quarter of them. Bella this was your plan. I gave this mission to you because you wanted to further prove yourself to me and it failed. Care to explain? Choose your words carefully." Voldemort said with suppressed anger. He knew it wouldn't take much for him to snap.

"My lord I...I don't know what happened. They must have had a way to communicate to others besides the floo. That's the only explanation." Bellatrix said, ashamed with herself for failing her master.

"That's your explanation? Do you know for a fact that's what it was or are you just guessing?"

"Guessing my lord." His temper snapped.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO GUESS. I WANT YOU TO BE SURE. YOU HAVE FAILED ME BELLA AND THEREFORE YOU DESERVE THIS. CRUCIO!" Voldemort bellowed out.

Bellatrix screamed out in pain. Voldemort kept the spell on her for a full minute before letting up.

"Now someone tell me who this kid was that was protecting the Potter boy." Voldemort said through gritted teeth. His followers looked around but none seemed to have an answer. One brave death eater finally stepped forward.

"My lord I don't know for sure but he was very powerful. He seemed to get especially angry when he was confronted by Dolohov. He killed Dolohov with some type of spell that brought roots from trees out of the ground and wrapped them around Dolohov's neck. Dolohov didn't stand a chance."

"Yes he was very powerful but that will make it sweeter when I kill him. Severus I want you on this. Take young Mr. Weasley with you on this task. With you a former order member and Weasley a member of the family you better hope for your sake you can find some useful information. Now begone all of you." With that Voldemort left the room to go lie down. He had a splitting headache.

**At order headquarters...**

Harry and friends landed with a thud in the foyer of number 12 Grimmauld place. All had little cuts here and there but were otherwise fine. Harry took in the look of the house. Remus had been living here and fixing it up. It was no longer dull and lifeless looking. It was decorated in Gryffindor red with plush couches and chairs. Sirius's mothers portrait had been taken down, by no easy means. Sitting down in the living room they sat in silence for a while until Ginny broke it.

"How do you think its going at the burrow?"

"I don't know. I hope everyone is OK." Hermione said nervously

"Yeah so do I. Mom and dad, Bill and Charlie, they are all still there." Ron stated. "Hey, Harry do you want to play chess?" Ron finished, wanting to get his mind off of what might be happening at the burrow. When Harry didn't answer every one looked over at him. He was staring out of the window with a sad, guilty look on his face. Ginny, guessing what was wrong, got up and sat by Harry.

"Harry love, you know none of this is your fault." When he cast a doubtful look at her she continued. "Remember when we were arguing about us breaking up?" When she got a nod she kept talking. "Well its like that. We all would be in danger, even with out knowing you. Hermione is a muggle born and my whole family is considered blood traitors. We would all still be in danger so you shouldn't be guilty about what happened."

"Yeah Harry with all the pranking we did on Slytherin..." George started

"one of them was bound to tell old Voldy how much they hated us..." Fred continued

"so that they could get revenge on us." George finished with a grin.

"Thanks guys. I know I shouldn't feel guilty but its hard sometimes." Looking over at Gabrielle he asked how she was.

"I am OK. Worried about my family though." Gabrielle's English had come along way since she was pulled out of the lake in Harry's fourth year.

"Hopefully they will be back soon." Right then their was a pop sound followed by a bang, followed by a loud curse. Next thing the friends knew Tonks came limping into the living room with an amused Eric and Remus behind them.

"Damn umbrella stand." Tonks muttered.

"The rest of your family will be along in a bit. They are all fine, they just had to give statements to the aurors." Remus told Ron and Ginny.

"Is every one here fine?" Eric asked. When he got nods all around he started talking again. "Good. I just came by to make sure you are all right. I have a meeting to get to so I will see you all later. Harry be ready when I get back, we have a lot of work to do." With that he walked back to the foyer and apparated out of the house.

**Leaky Cauldron... **

Eric had only been sitting at a table for 5 minutes when the door to the pub clinked open and a person clad in dark robes with his face hidden walked through the doors. He looked around for a moment before walking over to Eric and sitting down across from him. Eric then threw up a privacy spell.

"Hello 'shadow'." Eric said with a smirk.

"You know how I hate that nickname" Shadow complained.

"What happened tonight? Why did we get attacked like we did?" Eric questioned.

"The Dark Lord keeps his information close to his chest. The only one who knew anything was Bellatrix and that was because she planned the whole thing. She got in a lot of trouble from the dark lord when she got back though. I dare say you thwarted her plans. On top of that Snape has been assigned to find out all he can about you. Young Mr. Weasley has been assigned to help him." Shadow said.

"Is this the same Mr. Weasley you told me was a death eater?"

"That is correct." Shadow answered.

"What is your plan now? How are things going with Potter?" Shadow asked when Eric remained silent.

"Our plan will stay the same. Actually, see if you can find out anything about the you know what, I believe one of his more senior death eaters might now something. Specifically Bellatrix, she would hike up her skirt and get ass rammed by Voldemort if it would make him happy."

"I did not need to hear that, even though its probably true" Shadow said with a shudder.

"As with Harry things are going pretty good. His skills in a dual are pretty good as of right now, he might not be able to defeat a more senior death eater but he could hold his own for a while. I will start working on elementals with him and see where he stands with that kind of magic. If I can teach him some unique magic like that I believe that will help him beat any death eater in front of him and help him survive against Voldemort." Eric explained. Eric continued "Keep up with what you're doing. I have to go now so I will talk later, and be careful."

"You to Eric" Shadow said as he got up to leave. Eric gave him a minute or so before he to got up and left the pub. Neither noticed a small rat scurry out from underneath the table to go back to his master. The rat didn't know who this shadow was but he did know that he was a death eater spy on his master. He was sure he would get rewarded for this information.

**Meanwhile back at 12 Grimmauld...**

Once Eric left every one split up to do what ever they wanted. Hermione and Ginny went up to the room they would share. Gabrielle would be staying with them. Ginny had a lot on her mind and barely noticed when Hermione asked her what was wrong. Snapping out of her thoughts she she asked Hermione if the could talk. Hermione nodded and sat down on a bed with Ginny on another bed.

"Hermione...um...bloody hell this is hard to ask...have you ever thought about other girls?" Ginny asked with a small blush forming.

Hermione not really understanding the question said "Yes all the time." Ginny's eyes widened in shock, but Hermione wasn't done. "I mean I think about you all the time and my other girl friends at Hogwarts and what will happen to them in this war. Does that answer your question?"

"Not really Hermione. I meant do you think about other girls in a sexual way? Have you ever wanted to kiss another girl or gotten turned on by another girl in the showers?" Ginny clarified.

Now it was Hermione's turn to be shocked but before she could answer Gabrielle walked through the door.

"Hi guys..um...I guess I am rooming with you. I hope you don't mind." Both Hermione were red in the face from embarrassment from the conversation they were having. Gabrielle noticed and asked them what was wrong.

"Well I just had a question that Hermione was helping me with" Ginny stuttered out.

"What was it, maybe I can help?" Gabrielle asked.

"Well I guess I can tell you, you are a girl after all. I just asked Hermione if she has ever thought about kissing a girl or gets turned on by seeing a girl naked." Ginny explained.

"Oh that happens all the time at Beauxbatons. With veelas going to the school a lot of them turn to other veelas for release since guys get stupid around girls like me. I've even been with a girl or two before." Gabrielle explained in a tone that one would use when describing the weather.

Hermione turned even redder and fled from the room.

Gabrielle continued "Why are you asking Ginny?"

"Well I'm just curious. This last year I have been noticing other girls and some turn me on about as much as Harry does."

"Try this Ginny. Close your eyes." Ginny complied "imagine the girl that turns you on the most walking naked and dripping wet towards you. You are naked also. She touches one of your tits." Ginny quivered a little. "I see you like the dirty language. So any way she touches your tits and slowly massages and plays with your nipple. She leans forward and kisses your jaw line down towards your neck. She sucks on your neck then kisses back up to your lips and gives you a sensual kiss." With that Gabrielle kisses Ginny on the lips which Ginny gives a small moan in response to. Ginny deepens the kiss. Their tongues battle back in forth with Ginny getting hotter and hotter. Suddenly Ginny breaks the kiss.

"I'm sorry Gabrielle but I can't go any further until I talk to Harry about this other wise it will be cheating." Gabrielle gives a small nod to signal she understands. Ginny practically bolted out of the room towards Harry's room. She throws open the door to find a startled Harry alone reading a book on his bed. Ginny slams the door, takes her wand and throws up practically every privacy spell she knows. She lunges at a still startled Harry and kisses him with as much passion as she can. Pretty soon Harry and Ginny are naked with Harry having a major hard on, Ginny has barely let him breath, and Ginny is hotter than ever. She lays down on the bed and looks up at Harry with loving eyes.

"Make love to me Harry."

"Gin whats gotten into you."

"I'll tell you later just make love to me" Ginny practically begged. So he did.

**I don't own HP. Also sorry it took so long for this chapter. Life got in the way**.


End file.
